


a (contemplated) withdrawal

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Twelve:solitude, contemplation, withdrawn/withdrawal.





	a (contemplated) withdrawal

Q brings himself to a halt just barely inside James's body. James is motionless beneath him, the stillness of effort, of attention, not collapse or absence. Q takes a final breath and leans forward, keeping his hands on James’s hips, letting the shift in his weight happen gradually. He hears James hiss and, out of the corner of his eye, can see James’s right hand whiteknuckling the sheets. He stops where he is, running the flat of one hand up James’s spine, feeling the sweat starting to gather at the small of his back and the nape of his neck.

When he sees James’s hand loosen and relax, Q starts to move again, not stopping this time until he’s flush against James’s back from hips to shoulders. He can feel James breathing under him now, the air coming in and out of his lungs in little jerks.

‘Now’s your chance,’ Q says quietly against James’s ear. ‘If you want to beg off.’ 

James’s hand comes up and slaps hard against the back of Q’s thigh, pulling him forward and _in_ much faster than he had meant to go. ‘Just because I said I hadn’t done it recently,’ James says, breathless, ‘doesn’t mean you can leave the job half-done.’ 


End file.
